


Something Gained

by torijohnston



Series: Sam and Colby vs the World [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torijohnston/pseuds/torijohnston
Summary: Sam and Colby grow their family.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Series: Sam and Colby vs the World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Decision

**Sam’s POV**

Today is our one-year anniversary. Recently, I have decided that I want to adopt a child. I love my life with Colby. But I want to grow our family, I just hope that Colby agrees. Right now, Colby is asleep in our bedroom and I am making a card for him. When I finish, the front says, Happy Anniversary Colbs. The inside says, do you want to adopt a child? Then I head back to our bedroom and lay down next to Colby. He wakes up slightly and pulls me close to him. I sigh.

“Everything okay Sammy?”

I nod, “I’m just so happy to be here with you.”

“Aww,” he says, kissing me.

An hour later, we get up and have lunch. After lunch, we watch movies until it is time for our anniversary dinner. We get ready and I grab my keys to drive us to the restaurant. I start the car and Colby places his hand on my thigh, humming slightly. I smile at him; glad he is so happy. We arrive at the restaurant and are seated almost immediately. We order and talk about random things while we eat. I fidget with my hands, feeling nervous about giving him the card. When we finish eating, Colby sighs and looks at me.

“Colbs, is everything okay?” I ask.

“I have something to tell you,” he says. I stay quiet, waiting for him to stay what he wants to. “I want to adopt a child.”

 _Well, I guess that answers my question._ He looks so nervous, it's adorable. I smile and pull out the card I made for him.

“What’s that?” he asks.

“Read it,” I say.

He opens it and reads what is written inside. His eyes fill with tears, taking my hand. “Well, I guess I answered your question,” he says, smiling.

I squeeze his hand and smile. The waiter comes with the check and I pay. We walk out of the restaurant, holding hands.

“Best day anniversary date ever,” he says.

“Agreed,” I say.

**Colby’s POV**

We arrive home to find Corey and Devyn waiting for us. I look at Sam and he says, “I invited them to celebrate. I’d hoped you would say yes.”

“So, are you adopting?” Devyn asks, smiling.

“Yes, we are,” I say, smiling back.

“Anyway, since we’re celebrating. Devyn and I have two things to share,” Corey says.

“Two things?” she asks.

“I hope so,” Corey says, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring. “Will you marry me?” he asks.

She starts to cry and says, “yes.”

Sam and I clap as Corey hugs Devyn. Sam clings to me as we smile at Corey and Devyn.

“There’s one more thing,” Devyn says. Corey gives Devyn a small squeeze. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” Sam runs over to hug Devyn and Corey. I walk over to them and join the hug.

 _What a perfect day. I’m going to adopt a child with the love of my life. My two best friends are getting married and having a child. This could not get any better._ Sam and I pull away from the hug. Clinging to each other, we sit down the couch as Corey and Devyn sit opposite from us. We chat for about an hour until they head home because Devyn is tired. Sam leaves the apartment to walk Corey and Devyn to their car. He comes back in and hugs me.

“Today was perfect, Sammy. I love you so much and I can’t wait to start our family.”

He kisses me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him down to the couch. He falls on top of me and I kiss him.

“I love you Colbs,” he says.

“I love you too.” I flip us over and remove his shirt and pants.

“Eager, are you?” he says, laughing.

I don’t respond, I just kiss him. He breaks the kiss to pull off my shirt and pants. I grind down on him, making him moan. He bucks his hips up to meet me, making me moan. He reaches for my boxers, pulling them down and off as he pulls mine off. I line up with his entrance and slowly push into him. He reaches for me then we fall off the couch, laughing. I don’t pause, just keep pounding into him.

“I. love. you.” I say, grunting as he moans below me.

He rubs my boner and I moan. He reaches his climax and moans out my name as I ride out my high. I pull out and carry him to our bedroom. I place him carefully on the bed and go to start the shower. He is starting to fall asleep, so I shake him.

He groans, “I want to sleep.”

“I know baby. But we need to clean up,” I say.

He moves to stand up and falls into my arms. I laugh and carry him to the shower. We clean up and I pick him up again.

“I can walk Colbs,” he says, chuckling.

“I know, but I love carrying you, Sammy.”

I place him on the bed and turn off the light. I lay down and he immediately reaches for me, wanting to cuddle. I pull him towards me, wrapping my arms around him.

“I love you Colbear.”

“I love you too,” I say, kissing his forehead. He lays his head on my chest and falls asleep.

_So cute._


	2. Making and Appointment

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up to Colby laying naked next to me, his arms still around me. His hair has fallen in his face, so I brush his hair out of his eyes. I lay there stroking his hair as he sleeps on. I get up and walk to the living room to call an adoption agency to set up an appointment. I make an appointment for tomorrow and head back to our bedroom. Colby is still fast asleep, so I curl up next to him, not wanting to wake him. About ten minutes later, Colby stretches and kisses me.

“Morning baby,” he says.

“Morning, love,” I say.

He curls into my side, wrapping his arms around me. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead.

“I made an appointment at the adoption agency for tomorrow,” I say.

“Yay,” he says.

Just then, I got a text.

C: hey man! want to come over for lunch?

I show the text to Colby and he nods.

S: we’ll be there. What time?

C: noon.

S: sounds good, see you then.

“So, we have until noon,” Colby says, with a smirk. He kisses me. Next thing I know, we are making out and things escalate from there.

I pull out my phone and see that it is 11 am. I shake Colby awake and tell him that we need to shower. I grab clothes for us while he starts the shower. Thirty minutes later, we are ready to go to Corey and Devyn’s. Colby grabs his keys and we walk to his car.

**At Corey and Devyn’s**

**Colby’s POV**

I knock on their door and Corey opens the door to let us in. When we walk in, all of our friends are there to celebrate Corey and Devyn’s engagement and pregnancy. I smile at Sam, so happy for our friends. I see Corey kiss Devyn and think that hopefully soon Sam and I will have a child. Sam leaves for a second to get us some food. I watch him for a minute, talking and having a good time.

Then Brennan walks up to me, “Hey Colby. How are you, man? Long time no see.”

“Hey, Bren. I’m great honestly,” I say.

“Awesome. You and Sam are still going good?”

“We’re great,” I say, smiling. Then I see Sam walking towards me with plates of food in each of his hands.

“Hey, Brennan,” Sam says, handing the plate of food to me.

“Hey, Sam,” Brennan says, smiling at Sam.

“So, what’s new, Bren?” I ask.

“Not too much. Just hanging out. How about you two?” I look at Sam, silently wondering if I can tell Brennan. I can see the trust in his eyes and know immediately that I can tell Brennan.

“Well, we celebrated our one-year anniversary yesterday. And we decided that we want to adopt a child. We have an appointment with an agency tomorrow,” I say.

“Man, that’s awesome! I’m so happy for you guys!” Brennan says. Sam smiles at me and Brennan.

Shortly after, I leave Sam and Brennan to use the bathroom.

**Sam’s POV**

Colby left to use the bathroom, leaving Brennan and me to talk.

Brennan looks at me and smiles, “So, I’m glad to see you and Colby so happy now.”

I smile back, “Thanks, Bren.” I sigh happily then say, “I’d never could have imagined that I would be this happy.”

I feel Colby’s arms wrap around my waist, kissing my cheek. “I feel the same way, Sammy.” Brennan says ‘aww’ and smiles at us.

_I never imagined that my life would this perfect. I am so happy to be spending the rest of my life with the love of my life._

**The Next Day**

I wake up Colby with a kiss so we can get ready for the appointment. I can tell that he is still tired, so I decide to drive us to the appointment. I stop to get us coffee and Colby revives over his cup of coffee and food. We get to the appointment. We sit in the waiting room for a few minutes before we are called back. The agent looks over our financials and asks us some basic questions. By the end of the apartment, she tells that we are able to adopt, and she will call us when she finds a child for us to adopt. We leave the agency in very high spirits, so happy that we are able to adopt. We get home and text our friends the good news. They all send their messages of congratulations. I read them with a smile on my face while Colby makes lunch for us. I set my phone down and walk over to him, smiling as I watch cooking. _It’s so domestic and I love watching him make food for me._

“Like what you see, Sammy?” he says, smirking.

“Oh, shush,” I say, smiling. He walks over to me and kisses me.

“Are you happy, Sammy?”

“Very happy Colbs. We are finally going to start building our family,” I say, kissing him. We are interrupted by the timer going off. Colby pulls away to tend to the food. He turns off the burner and dishes up food for us. After we eat, I start to feel very tired. Colby notices and carries me to our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and moves to head back to the kitchen, but I grab his hand. “Stay with me, Colbs,” I mumble. He chuckles and lays down next to me. I cuddle up to him and drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be shorter because I am running out of ideas for this series. But I will be writing a new story soon :)


	3. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby's baby boy arrives.

**One Week Later**

It’s been a week since Sam and Colby went to the adoption agency. They knew it would take a while, but they hoped that they would have a child soon. Little did they know, the phone call that would change their life forever was about to come.

**Sam’s POV**

It’s been a week since we visited the adoption agency. Everything I have read says that it takes time, but I find myself getting excited every time my phone rings. I wake up every morning wondering if today would be the day. This morning, I woke up and started to make breakfast and me and Colby. I just finish cooking breakfast when two things happen. Colby walks out of our bedroom and my phone rings. I grab my phone, absentmindedly answering it, thinking it is one of our friends.

“Hello?” I say, without looking at who it is.

“Hello, is this Samuel Golbach?” the woman asks.

“Yes, this is he,” I say.

“Hello, Sam. This is Sarah from the adoption agency. I am delighted to tell you that we have found a child for you and your husband.”

My jaw drops and my phone starts to slip out of my hands. Colby catches it and says, “What is it? Who is it?”

I say, still in shock, “adoption…”

He puts the phone up to his ear, “Hello, this is Colby Brock. My husband appears to be in shock. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Yes, I just called to inform you both that we have found a child that is up for adoption for you and your husband,” she says.

“Okay, thank you very much. Do you need anything from us?” he asks.

“The baby boy will be here next week. I will need both of you to come in and sign the adoption papers as soon as you can.”

“Okay. We can come in tomorrow morning. Does that work?”

She pauses, “Yes, that will work. You can come around 10 am.”

“Okay, we will be there.” I hang up the phone and turn to Sam to see tears running down his face. “Sammy, are you okay?”

“I’m-m so-o happy-y,” he says, wiping his eyes. I hug him tightly as he cries happy tears. “We-e are going to have a baby.”

“I know baby. I can’t wait,” I say.

I continue to hold him as I call Corey.

“Hey, what’s going on brother?!”

“Hey man. Is Devyn there?”

“Yeah. Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker,” he says.

“Hey Colby,” Devyn says. Then she hears Sam crying. “What’s wrong with Sam?”

“He’s just really happy. We got the call, we’re getting a baby boy,” I say. Sam clings to me as Corey and Devyn scream in happiness.

“That’s wonderful news. Congrats!” Devyn squeals.

“Wow, Congrats you too!” Corey says.

“Thanks, man,” I say. I put the phone on speaker so that Sam can talk too.

“Thanks-s guys,” Sam says, tears still in his eyes.

“We have to celebrate. Corey and I will set something up and let you know,” Devyn says.

“Sounds wonderful,” Sam says.

“Bye, you too. Congrats again,” Corey says.

“Bye,” we say together.

We spend the rest of the week getting ready for our baby boy to arrive. We head to the adoption agency to sign the adoption papers and find out the information about our baby boy. We find out that he is a month old and is happy and healthy. After we sign the papers, we pick up Devyn and head to the store to get everything we need for our baby boy. Over the next few days, we shop for our baby boy and set up his room as well as read up on all the information the adoption agency gave us. I find myself getting so excited to meet our little angel. I never knew how much I could love someone I haven’t met yet. Before I knew it, the day had come.

Sam and I wake up early to make sure that everything is ready for him. I make breakfast while Sam checks over the nursery and makes sure that everything is child proofed. I finish breakfast and Sam and I sit down to eat. We are both nervous and excited waiting for him to arrive. After we finish eating, I start doing the dishes while Sam sits on the couch on his phone. Ten minutes later, a knock sounds on our door. Sam springs up and goes to answer the door me right behind him. He opens the door and we get our first look at our son. Sarah hands him over to Sam who reaches for him automatically.

“His name is Jason,” she says. Sam holds Jason close to him and smiles. Jason cuddles up to him. “I think he likes you already,” she says.

She leaves us with his diaper bag and other essentials. She gives us her number and tells us to call if we need anything. She leaves and I smile at Sam holding our son. I snap a picture, not for social media, just for memories. Sam turns Jason towards me, and Jason reaches for me. I set my phone and grab my son. He cuddles up to me and starts to fall asleep. I smile, tears rolling down my eyes. Sam comes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. For a few minutes, we just stand there in silence, our little family finally complete.


	4. The First Few Months

**Month One**

**Sam’s POV**

We have had Jason with us for a month now. It’s been hard, adjusting to having a child to look after. But it has been worth it. He is the sweetest child. I can see in Colby’s eyes; he loves Jason so much. I love him and Colby so much. The past month has been amazing. We put Jason down to sleep and collapse onto the couch, exhausted. Colby pulls me to him and turns on a movie. This has become our life and I wouldn’t change it for a thing.

**Month Two**

Jason has grown up so fast. I can’t believe that he is already 3 months old. He is taking a nap right now, so I walk over to Colby and wrap my arms around him. He pulls me too him and kisses me. I kiss him as he deepens the kiss. The kiss becomes more heated as we collapse onto the couch, him on top of me. We lay there, kissing, wrapped up in each other. One leads to another and our clothes are off. He grinds down on me, making me moan. He wastes no time in entering me and soon we are both moaning messes. He picks up his pace, moaning my name with every thrust. It has been so long since we have done this, and I love the way he makes me feel.

“Oh, Colby…” I say.

“Let it out, baby.”

“I love you,” I say.

“I. love. you. too,” he says, thrusting into me with each word he says. Those words are enough to make me come all over him. I reach down and grab his boner, making him moan my name. I match my hands to his thrusts as he releases into me. He collapses onto me and we lay wrapped up in one another for who knows how long. “Round two?” he asks. I nod, lazily. Before he can start up again, Jason starts to cry. He chuckles and puts on his clothes. “I got him,” he says. I nod and start to put on my clothes as he walks to the nursery. He comes out of the nursery, holding Jason who is snuggled up to his chest. I take out my phone and take a picture.

“Aww, that’s so adorable,” I say, walking over to kiss him and Jason.

**Month Three**

I wake up to a knock on the door of our apartment. I roll out of bed and put on a random pair of sweatpants and a shirt. It’s Devyn, standing there with a bag and Corey is not with her.

“Devyn, are you alright?” She starts to cry, and I pull her in for a hug. I lead her to the couch and go to the kitchen to make her so tea. I hand her tea and she calms down enough for me to ask, “Dev, what happened?”

“Corey and I had a fight, a bad one,” she says, trying to hold in her tears. “I don’t know what to do.”

“It will be okay. The two of you will work this out. What was the fight about?” I ask.

“I have been so focused on preparing for the baby. Corey says I’m not focused on him anymore,” she says.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He’s probably just stressed,” I say.

“I don’t know, Sam. He was really mad. What if we break up? I can’t do this alone,” she says.

“If he does break up with you, then he’s not the one for you. And you won’t be alone, Colby and I will be here for you. I promise,” I say.

“That’s sweet Sam. But you have your own child to look after,” she says.

“Sam’s right, Dev. We will be there for you, no matter what,” Colby says.

“Thank you, guys,” Devyn says.

**Devyn’s POV**

I end up falling asleep on Sam and Colby’s couch. I wake up to Sam and Colby moving a mattress into the baby’s room.

“You don’t have to do that,” I say.

“Yes, we do. You cant sleep on the couch. Your pregnant,” Sam says. I smile slightly and give in. Colby comes out carrying Jason.

“Do you want to hold him?” Colby asks.

I nod and Colby places Jason into my arms while they head to the kitchen to make breakfast. I watch them making breakfast together, communicating without words, working as one unit. I smile at them, happy that they have worked everything out and have started a beautiful family. Jason gives me a small smile and yawns, resting his head on my shoulder. My phone buzzes but I can't reach it with Jason in my arms. Sam comes over and takes Jason from me. I look at him and he says, “You should check it, it might be Corey.”

I pick my phone and check my texts, it’s my mom, asking how I’m doing. I say that I’m fine and lock my phone again. Sam looks at me and I shake my head. He rubs my back and Jason reaches for me. I giggle and grab the baby from Sam. Sam moves back to help Colby with breakfast and I play with Jason. My phone buzzes and I pick it up. This time it is Corey.

C: Dev, where are you, baby?

D: I’m at Sam’s and Colby’s.

C: I’m so sorry baby. Come home, please.

D: I can’t.  
C: why not?

D: I just need some time Corey.

C: ok. I love you.

I spend the rest of the day playing with Jason and watching movies with Sam and Colby.

Colby pauses the movie and asks, “has Corey contacted you?”

“He texted, asking me to come home. But I’m not ready,” I say.

Colby nods and plays the movie again. Around 8, Sam goes to put Jason down for bed. About an hour later, I decided to go to bed too. I quietly walk to the bathroom and then to the nursery. I collapse on the mattress and fall asleep. The next morning, I wake up when Jason starts crying. I lift him out of his crib, but he continues to cry. I figure he must be hungry, so I head into the kitchen to get him a bottle. I sit down on the couch to feed and burp him. After he has finished eating, he cuddles to me, no longer crying.

“He really likes you,” Sam says, smiling in the doorway of their bedroom. then he sees the bottle, “thanks for doing that.”

“No problem. What’s Colby up to?” I ask.

“Sleeping. I figured you grabbed Jason when he stopped crying, so I let Colby stay in bed. We’re a little short on sleep,” he says.

“You can head back to bed if you want. I’ll take care of him,” I say.

“You sure?” he asks. I nod and he heads back to his bedroom.

**Sam’s POV**

I head back into our bedroom and see that Colby is awake.   
“Is Jason alright?” he asks.

“Yeah, Devyn is taking care of him. She insisted on letting us rest some more,” I say. He pulls me down to the bed and close to him, kissing me. I cuddle up to him and we fall asleep, wrapped up with another.

That evening, Devyn decides to head home to Corey. Colby offers to drive her, but she refuses. He still insists on carrying her bag for her.

I hug her and say, “let us know what happens.” She agrees and she leaves the apartment, Colby carrying her bag.

Two hours later, we are getting ready for bed when I get a text.

D: We talked and worked things out.

S: that’s great Dev. I’m so happy for you.

D: Thanks, Sammy.

I smile and climb into bed with Colby, glad our friends are happy again.


	5. The first year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short filler chapter.

**Five Months**

Devyn and Corey have found out the gender of their baby. It’s a girl. They are so happy, and we are so happy for them. Meanwhile, Jason has started to roll over, smile and laugh. He is the sweetest child and we love him so much.

**Six months**

Jason is very close to crawling. Devyn is now seven months pregnant and Corey is asking us for advice about raising a child. We have them over for dinner three times a week. Occasionally, they will spend the night to let us sleep in a little bit.

**Seven months**

Jason is starting to crawl. It makes Colby smile to see him crawling around the apartment, babbling the whole time. I smile at them, so in love with my little family. We are taking him to our family’s house in Kansas. They have been out here to visit but we figured it was time for him to visit Kansas.

**Nine Months**

We are taking Jason to the hospital because Devyn has just given birth. Her baby girl is healthy and happy. She and Corey are both so happy and excited to finally to be able to hold their baby girl.

**One year**

Today is Jason’s first birthday. I can’t believe he is a year old already. We are throwing him a small birthday party, just a few friends and our families. Our parents are so happy to see him. They absolutely love their grandson and dote on him.


	6. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jason's first day of kindergarten.

**Sam’s POV**

Today is Jason’s first day of kindergarten. I can’t believe how old he is getting. I help him get dressed. All three of us head to the car and I buckle him into his carseat. When we arrive at the school, he clings to me, clearly nervous about his first day.

“Daddy, I’m scared,” he says.

“Don’t worry sweetie. Everything will be just fine,” I say.

I bring him to his classroom and walk with him to his cubby. He tears up a little, so I hug him and do my best to reassure him. Colby hugs him too.

“We will see you after school sweetie,” I say. I give him one last hug and he heads to the carpet where his classmates are sitting. We wave goodbye to him.

I’m almost unsure of what to do with myself now that Jason is at school all day. Apparently, Colby has some idea as he places his hand on my thigh, rubbing higher and higher. He squeezes my dick and I moan but glare at him.

“I’m driving Colbs,” I say.

He chuckles, “I know, but I can’t wait.” Still, he is rubbing and squeezing my dick.

“Well, you just have to. Or we will get pulled over,” I say.

“Fine,” he says. But he does not remove his hand from my thigh. We get home and I push him up against the door of our apartment. I grind against him, making him moan. I kiss his neck, leaving hickeys all over his neck. I run my hands up his shirt and take it off. I kiss down his chest, leaving more hickeys behind. “Sammy, hurry up,” he says.

“So impatient,” I say. I run my hands down his chest and into his pants. He moans as I start to rub his erection. I pull down his pants and boxers. I kiss down his chest to his dick. I take him in my mouth, and he threads his fingers into my hair, as I bob up and down on his dick. He groans, squirming.

“Sammy, I’m close,” he says. I remove my mouth from his dick and take off my clothes, going as slow as I can. I line up with his entrance and slam into him. We fall to the floor, but I don’t care. I wait for him to adjust. “Move please, Sammy.”

I pull out and slam back into him, grunting, going as fast as I can. Colby is a moaning mess beneath me. I love seeing him like this, moaning my name and squirming beneath me. He yells my name as I hit his prostate. I slam into his prostate over and over until he comes. I continue to slam into him until I come inside of him. I stop pounding into him, panting. He kisses me sloppily and turns me over, starting to ride me. I groan and wrap my legs around him. We come again, screaming each other’s names. I pull out and he collapses onto me.

“Oh Sammy, that was amazing,” he says, breathless.

We lay there for the rest of the afternoon, lazily kissing and touching each other until it’s time to clean up so we can pick Jason up. We take a quick shower and get dressed. Colby grabs his keys and we drive to pick up Jason from school. He sees us come into his classroom and runs towards me and Colby. Colby winces slightly as he hugs us tightly. No one noticed luckily. I take Jason’s hand and walk with him to the car.

We spend the rest of the day listening to Jason talk about school. Colby stays sitting down for the whole evening because he is sore. _Oops._ I make dinner for us and then we watch a short movie as a family. Then, I tell Jason that it’s time for bed. He hugs Colby and we head to his bedroom where I read him a story and tuck him in, kissing his forehead.

“Is papa okay?” he asks.

“Papa is fine. We just had a long afternoon of cleaning so he’s a little tired,” I say.

“Okay. good night, daddy,” he says, closing his eyes.

“Good night my sweet boy,” I say.

I turn off his light and close his door. I walk over to Colby who is still sitting on the couch. I smirk at him, chuckling slightly.

“Still sore, baby?”

“Not as much as before,” he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me down to the couch. I fall on top of him and he kisses me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He reaches into my boxers and kisses me. I moan into his mouth as he spends up his hand. I undo his pants and slip my hand into his pants. We lay there, rubbing each other and kissing until we come. I start to moan but he cuts me off with a kiss.

“Shh, you’ll wake Jason.”

“I can’t help how you make me feel,” I say.

He picks me up and carries me to our bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and starts to grind on me, kissing me. I grow impatient, tugging at his boxers. He allows me to pull them off as he takes mine off. Then he kisses me, and we have sex for the second time today. Soon, I’m a mess beneath him and he is kissing me like his life depends on it as he hits my prostate over and over. I come with a whisper of his name and he releases into me. He softly lays me down on the bed and he goes to get something to clean us up. He comes up and cleans us up. I pull him down and lay down on top of him. Twenty minutes later, I notice him start to fall asleep underneath me, so I roll off him, pulling a blanket over us. I drift off to sleep, my arms wrapped around Colby.


	7. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is moving into a new home and growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad is Sam and Papa is Colby.

**Jason’s POV**

I am now in fifth grade. My dads have given me everything I could ever want.

“Jason, breakfast is ready!” my dad says from the kitchen. I walk out of my room to the kitchen and sit down at the island. My dads look at each other.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Well, we have something to tell you,” Papa says.

“We are moving into a house in a month,” Dad says.

“Really?” They nod. “Yay!” I hug them both. They smile and hug me back.

“Is it just going to be us?”

“Well, that’s the other thing we have to tell you,” Papa says.

“We are adopting another child. A baby girl,” Dad says.

“I’m going to be a big brother?!” I exclaim.

“Yes,” Papa says. I hug them, generally happy.

I finish eating breakfast and papa grabs his keys to drive me to school while dad heads to over to Aunt Devyn’s and Uncle Corey’s. I hug dad goodbye and get in papa’s car. Dad waves goodbye to me from his car and we pull out of the parking lot. We arrive at school and Papa drops me off at the front of the school. I get out and wave goodbye to Papa. He waves back and I head into school. I turn back to see Papa drive away, heading over to meet Dad at Aunt Devyn and Uncle Corey’s. The rest of the day passes quickly and before I know it school is over. Papa is waiting for me when I get outside. I run to the car and hug him.

“How was your day?” Papa asks.

“It was good,” I say as he starts to drive home.

“Good. Dad is waiting for us at home. Aunt Devyn and Uncle Corey are there too,” Papa says.

We get home and I sprint out of the car, eager to see Dad, Aunt Devyn, and Uncle Corey.

“Dad, Uncle Corey, Aunt Devyn!” I say, hugging them all.

“Hey buddy,” Uncle Corey says, ruffling my hair.

“Hey kiddo,” Aunt Devyn says, hugging me. My dad hugs me last as Papa starts to make dinner.

**One Week Later**

Today is the day we are moving into our new house. Papa went over to get Uncle Corey so he can help us move. Papa comes back with Uncle Corey and food for all of us. We eat quickly and Papa cleans up while Uncle Corey and Dad move the last of the boxes to the moving van. I help in any way I can. Uncle Corey gets in the driver seat of the van and Papa, Dad and I get in our car. We arrive at the new house and I stare at in wonder. Some more of Papa’s and Dad’s friends are waiting there to help us unload the van. It takes a few hours, but the van is unloaded. Uncle Corey, Papa, and Brennan are setting my room while Dad and I bring in the boxes we can carry. Dad goes to help Papa set up their bedroom while Uncle Corey and I bring in more boxes. By the evening, everything is unloaded, and Uncle Corey is bringing the van back, Papa following behind him to bring him home. I sit down on the couch with Dad who wraps his arm around me. Papa comes home and wraps his arms around us both. We are home and we are together. And my baby sister comes in a month. I’m so excited to be a big brother.


	8. Big Brother

My baby sister is arriving today. I begged Dad and Papa to let me stay home but they said that school is too important. So instead, I’m at school while they are waiting for my baby sister.

**Colby’s POV**

She will be here any moment and Sam is waiting anxiously for her to arrive, pacing around the house. Then the doorbell rings. I open the door to see Sarah waiting there with our baby girl, Jenna. She hands her over with things that she will need. I hold her tightly to me as she snuggles up to me. Sarah leaves and Sam closes the door. We both stare at her in awe as she yawns and falls asleep in my arms. I take her up to the nursery and turn on the baby monitor. I head back downstairs and turn on the baby monitor that is sitting on the coffee table. I sit down on Sam’s lap and kiss him. He kisses me back, deepening it. I turn my hands down his back to his butt. He starts to grind on me and moans. I squeeze his butt and he speeds up his grinding on me. I move my hands to his boner and stick my hands down his pants. Just then, Jenna starts to cry so I go to hold her see what she needs.

**Sam’s POV**

I sit there panting as my erection throbs. I head into our bedroom to take care of my problem. I hear walking Colby downstairs, thinking he is getting a bottle for Jenna, but he opens the door to our room and sees me rubbing myself. He takes my hand on myself and says, “Jenna is back asleep.” He kisses me and rubs his boner against mine. I groan and pull him close to me. He thrusts into me, grunting. He thrusts into me for about thirty minutes, both of us coming multiple times. He collapses onto me, breathless. He just lays there on top of me as we cuddle. When he gets his breath back, he starts to pound into me again, making me a moaning mess beneath.

“Ah-h, Colby,” I say. Then my alarm goes off. It’s time to get ready to pick up Jason. Colby pulls out and puts his clothes on. I stand up and get dressed too. I buckle Jenna into her carseat, and we drive to Jason’s school. We arrive at Jason’s school and he is waiting outside. 

**Jason’s POV**

My dads pull up in front of my school and I hop into the car. My baby sister is here! I play with her the whole way home, making her giggle. My dad tells me about her as he drives home. She is 8 months old and her name is Jenna. I love her already. She starts to cry on the way home, so I hold her little hand and rub her back and she starts to calm down. My dads smile at me and Jenna, happy that we are getting along so well. We arrive home and Papa takes Jenna out of the car. I walk with Dad into the house.


	9. Week Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of sexual content in this chapter

**Jason’s POV**

I am now in eleventh grade and Jenna is just starting school. Aunt Devyn and Uncle Corey and Aunt Devyn have had two more children, twins. Jenna and I are spending the weekend with them while our dads are going away for the week.

I get home on Friday Afternoon (I drive) after picking up to see that Dad and Papa are packing for the trip. They tell me that Aunt Devyn and Uncle Corey will be here in about an hour. I sit in my room doing homework until Papa calls me down to greet Aunt Devyn and Uncle Corey. I hug them and say goodbye to my dads. They hug me and Jenna and walk out the door. Aunt Devyn and Uncle Corey brought lots of games and movies for us to watch and play. I play with my cousins and sister while they make dinner.

**Sam’s POV**

Colby has been planning a surprise for us for a while now. He is driving to the airport. We get on the airplane and head off to our week away. It has been a while since we have been alone together, so I am very excited for this weekend. We arrive at the hotel and check-in. We bring our bags up to the room and get settled. Then Colby grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs. I have no idea where he is taking me but I’m excited. He starts the car and drives us to a park. He pulls me to a cluster of trees that I have never seen before. He sits down by the bushes and pulls me down towards him.

“How did you find this place?” I ask.

“Corey told me about it,” he says. I go to say something else, but he cuts me off with a kiss. I sit on his lap and he takes off my clothes. By the time we get back into the rental car, it is nighttime.

“Colby?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

I bit my lip, “There’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”

“What’s that baby?”

“I want to have sex in a car,” I say, embarrassed.

He turns onto a side street and pulls over. He turns off the car and looks at me. He gets out of the car and goes around to my side. I realize what he is doing so I unbuckle and strip down to my boxers. Colby opens the door and quickly looks around to make sure that no one is around then I take off his shirt. I pull him into the car and take his pants off. He climbs on top of me and pulls my boxers off along with his. He locks the door and enters into me. I moan as I adjust to his size. I nod at him, telling him to start moving. He thrusts into me, picking up the pace with each thrust. I moan so loudly that he smirks at me. We reach our climax and he goes to pull out, but I stop him because I am loving what he is doing to me.

**Colby’s POV**

“No, keep going baby,” he says. I can tell that he is really turned on by this, so I oblige and continue to thrust into him. He is a moaning mess beneath me. He comes again in minutes as I ride out my high. I stop moving and just hold him to me. He pants, clearly exhausted. “Oh-h-h Colby,” he stutters. “That was amazing.” His voice is turning me on, but I can see that he is exhausted, so I pull out and put my clothes back on and help him put on his clothes. I hop back in the driver’s seat and drive us back to the hotel. As I am driving, I feel a hand moving up my leg. It’s Sam, I focus on the road, but I feel his hand creep higher and higher until he is rubbing my dick. I keep my eyes on the road, but a moan escapes my lips when he squeezes me. We get back to the hotel and get to our room as soon as we can. I smash my lips onto his and we crash to the floor. He flips us over and takes off my clothes. He kisses down to my chest and reaches my throbbing member. He starts to suck my dick as I stick my hands into his hair. I moan as he continues to suck. He pulls off me and takes off his clothes. He slides down onto my dick and starts to ride me. I grab his ass as he moves on me. He moans and rides me harder. I am a moaning mess beneath him.

“Sam-m-m. oh my god, don’t you dare stop,” I moan out. I reach for his dick and start to squeeze and rub it. He moans my name and I feel his cum spill out on my stomach. I yell his name as I empty into him. He stops riding me and kisses me, sticking his tongue into my mouth. I flip us over and pound into him as he begins to moan again, his tongue still exploring my mouth. I hit his prostate and he moans into my mouth. “I. love. you.” I come again for what feels like the millionth time that night. I pull out of him and carry him to the shower.

When we wake up in the morning, we are both really sore, so I order room service. When it arrives, I pull a blanket over Sam and put a robe. I open the door and take the food. Sam is still sleeping so I go to wake him.

“Sammy, food is here,” I say.

He gets up and puts on a pair of boxers. We eat, holding hands. We decide to stay in today because we are sore and tired. After we eat, we collapse on the bed and fall asleep. We wake up around six and decide to go out for dinner. After we return from dinner, we decide to go swimming. We have a lot of fun swimming together and splashing each other. We get back and have sex again. Then we take a shower together.

For the rest of the week, we explore the town during the day and have sex at night. I am just so glad to have Sam by my side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of this series is next :)


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale:)

Sam and Colby lived happily ever after. When Jenna was in fourth grade, they decide to adopt another child. They end up adopting twins, a boy, and a girl. They loved them as much as they did each other and their other children. They created a family YouTube channel after years of not posting on YouTube. When Jason went to college for videography and decision. He ended up taking over the family YouTube channel, featuring videos of his siblings and parents. For his parents’ 20th anniversary, he sat down with them to learn their love story. They had so many ups and downs, but they got through it all and built a wonderful home for their four children. When things got tough, they had each other to lean on.

Five years later, Jason marries the love of his life. His wife dances with both of his dads and Jason dances with them and his siblings. Sam and Colby were so happy to see the first son so happy. It was one of the best days of their lives.

Ten years later, Jenna marries a wonderful man that her dads adore. She dances with both of them. Her wedding video along with Jason’s was posted on the family YouTube channel.

One day, Jason found a copy of his parents’ video on an old computer and posted it to the YouTube channel with their permission. A year later, Jason and his wife welcomed their first child. The old Sam and Colby channel posted its first video in years, announcing the birth of their first grandchild. The same video was also posted on their family’s YouTube channel.

Sam and Colby grew old together. They had a total of twenty grandchildren when Colby got sick. Sam was by his side every day through his hospital stay. The whole family was hoping that Colby would get better, but he just got worse. He passed away four months after he got sick. He was seventy-nine years old. Sam passed away a few months later at age eighty. Their legacy lived on through their children and grandchildren who keep their family’s YouTube channel going, posting remembrance videos of Sam and Colby as well as videos of their growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this series!


End file.
